BONETIME!
by Wonder Woman 82
Summary: Danell and Kristen me go to The Mint to see 100 monkeys play. What happens when we have our eyes on the prize.. a couple of hotties best known from a little movie, from a little book, called Twilight? Rated M. Just a bit of fun, for my girly, D!


_**I'm doing this for my friend, D. She shares a common interest with me. Jackson Rathbone. Yes. That man is sex on a stick. Anyway, here is a one shot for her. The inspiration is Closer, by NIN.**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

I couldn't wait for Kristen to show up here in L.A. I'd been trying to get her to come visit me forever now, and she just now got the time to come out. We had plans. Big plans. Plans that involved a certain musician/actor.

Looking up at the flight board, I realized her flight in from Ohio had landed and went over to the gate to retrieve her. This airport could be hella scary if you didn't know your way around it.

"K!" I yelled when I saw her. I still giggle every time I hear her talk. She's got this southern accent. I seriously was going to make her talk to all of my friends. Her accent is awesome like that.

"D! God damn, that was a long flight." She huffed, "I sat next to this one asshat that kept staring at my tits the whole time. He was about two seconds from getting his teeth knocked out."

I laughed, because it was probably true. "Well, are you ready to go burn the town up?"

She smirked. "What do you think? You ready to go see 100 monkeys perform? We totally need to get to The Mint early so that we get up close and personal." I nodded my head in agreement.

We grabbed her bag from the carousel and headed out to my car. On the way to my apartment, we listened to Kings of Leon's "Sex on Fire" repeatedly and belted it out at the top of our lungs like two crazy people.

It was really fun.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

100 Monkeys was set to perform at 10:00 pm that evening, and Kristen and I took our time getting ready. If we were going to be up close and personal with one of the hottest men on earth, we wanted to look good. We both agreed that if he happened to have a shot at him, neither of us would be mad at the other. It was a long shot, I think, but hey, it could happen.

"I'm so psyched to see them tonight." Kristen murmured as she applied her mascara. "I hope Kellan is there, too. I heard he catches their shows when he can."

"I know. How hot, right?" I giggled as I took a swig of Patron. We were loosening up before we headed out. I have to admit, my nerves were on edge. Just the thought that I'd be that close to one of the hottest guys... damn.

We continued to chat about anything and everything that's been going on in our lives. She was really cool to hang out with, and I think she liked hanging out with me.

"Let's roll bitch!" Kristen laughed when we headed to the car.

The Mint wasn't packed, yet, and for that I was happy. I used my fake ID and Kristen, lucky bitch, was able to just use her real one, and we headed straight away for the bar to get some shots and beers. I was totally enthralled with my liquor when I felt K nudge me with her elbow.

"What?"

"Check it out." She nodded with her head toward the back entrance and I think that I may have drooled a little. There he was. In all of his imperfect perfection. His dark curls were hanging limply around his face, gorgeous smile plastered on with his dimples so deep you could park a porsche in them. He had on worn pair of jeans, a black button down shirt, and a worn pair of cowboy boots. He looked like sin with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth a guitar strapped to his back. "How fucking sexy is that?" She asked.

"So hot." I groaned. "He's never going to look at me." I whined. Kristen shot me a death look. She hated when I put myself down.

"I don't wanna' hear that shit, Danell. You're great and you're pretty. Guys like confidence in a girl. Now, puff your chest out and let's go take our spots at the front so we can have a front row seat to Eye-Fuck Fest 2009." She laughed. I decided to take her advice. I'd hold my head up high and be confident.

I looked over at the entrance and outright laughed. Oh, the irony of tonight. There stood Kellan Lutz. It's almost like Kristen could fucking read minds or some shit, because all she had to do was mention him, and there he stood. Damn, he looks good in person.

I pinched Kristen's arm and she smacked my hand. "Ow, bitch! What was that for?" I snorted into my drink.

"Your loverboy is coming this way." She craned her head around and saw him. I swear, her eyes were as wide as saucers when she took him in. "Holy shit." I whisper/yelled. "He's sitting next to us. What are we going to do?"

K took a deep breath. "We just chill. Maybe some casual glances his way. We both look smokin' tonight. From what I read, he's single. So, let's cross our fingers." I nodded in agreement. He would, indeed, be a nice alternative to Jackson.

"How you guys' doin' tonight?" I heard the voice of an angel ask to the crowd. We were sitting right at center stage, much to the dismay of some snotty ass fake blonde bitches. Yeah, we're all natural, fuck off. The crowd erupted in wolf whistles and applause and he smiled shyly.

"I'm glad you guys are pumped. We're going to do some of our originals and maybe play a few from some other artists. So, sit back, sing along if you know it, and enjoy the show." Again, the crowd erupted in applause and they began to play.

Kristen nearly screamed her face off when they played "Ugly Girl" and when they did their hot improv song, "That's What She Said." I was seriously worried that she was going to strip her clothes off and throw herself at Jackson. I'd look over in Kellan's direction sometimes and notice his stare was fixed on K's ass. I leaned into her. "Kellan is totally checking you out." She spun so fast that she nearly hit me in the face with her head. I laughed. "Don't make it too obvious that you know. Just act natural." It was a rare moment when Kristen was flustered, and this was one of them.

"Damn. I'm getting a piece of that ass tonight." She licked her lips and looked him up and down. He gave a toothy grin and winked at her. Well, hell. Looks like she's got a for sure thing.

"I'm glad the girl in the red shirt loved that song." Jackson laughed and Kristen blushed. He was so talking about her. I couldn't help but giggle. "Next... how about a request. We don't do that often enough."

Kristen shouted. "Closer by NIN!" and pointed her finger above my head. Jackson licked his lips and grinned.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" He asked me. I blanched. I felt like I couldn't breathe. "D-Danell." I managed to stammer out.

"Danell. That's a pretty name. This song is for you, then." He breathed into the microphone.

The opening chords of the song played and the vibrations and the anticipation of it was driving me into a lustful frenzy. That, combined with the man singing the song, and HOLY SHIT! He was looking directly at me. Kristen had somehow maneuvered her way closer to Kellan and I noticed he had his arm draped across her shoulder, leaning down and whispering in her ear. She threw her head back and giggled and he looked at me and winked. Damn. She's a lucky bitch. Chief Sexy Shirtless was going to be all hers tonight.

I felt my panties growing considerably wetter as I turned my attention back to the sexy man on stage. His normally green eyes were darkened and his gaze was fixed intently on me. My initial reaction was to get self conscious, but Kristen's words kept playing in my head. I needed to be confident. And damnit, I would. So, I licked my lips, in what I hoped to be a seductive manner, and he bit his lip when he had a break in words.

_Help me. I'm broke apart my insides. _

_Help me. I've got no soul to sell._

_Help me. The only thing that works for me._

_Help me get away from myself._

_I want to fuck you like an animal._

_I wanna' feel you from the inside._

_I want to fuck you like an animal._

_My whole existence is flawed._

_You get me closer to God._

I watched his mouth move as he sang those lyrics and I could only think about what a religious experience it would be to get with this man.

I watch with rapt attention through the performance. Occasionally, his gaze would drift away, but it would always fall back to me. Kristen and Kellan looked like they were about ready to fuck right there on the dance floor and I was eye raping the lead singer of the band. Good times.

Once the song was finished, Jackson spoke again. "We're gonna' take a little breather. Feel free to check out the merchandise table. After the show, we'll be singing autographs for you guys." The crowd applauded and he hopped lithely off of the stage and toward the bar to grab a beer. Corona. Good choice.

Kristen dragged Kellan over. They were holding hands at this point. "D! This is Kellan, which I know you know. Kellan, this is D. She's the one I'm staying with this week."

"How's it going?" He smiled and held out his hand to me. I shook it and he kissed the back. I blushed and maybe swooned a little. Okay, a lot. He was smooth. "Kristen here was talking about your little crush on the lead singer up there."

I wanted the earth to swallow me whole. "K!" I shrieked.

She grinned cheekily. "So? Kellan knows him. Obviously. I know you well enough to know that you don't think you deserve a chance with at least one night with the guy. Kellan could hook it up." She shrugged, like it was no big deal. But, she was right. Yet, again. I might have the guts to flirt, but I would never have the guts to actually offer myself to him.

"So?" Kellan looked at me expectantly.

"What the hell, right? You only live once, and this might be the only opportunity I have to fuck this guy." I groaned. Kristen wolf whistled and Kellan gave a hearty laugh.

"I'll be right back then." He winked and kissed Kristen on the cheek.

"Oh my god. I swear, his dick is like... huge. He was grinding that on me the whole time that song was playing. Jesus, I need to get laid." She laughed. "Check it out."

I turned in the direction of her vision and felt my face grow hot. Kellan was talking animatedly to Jackson by the bar. I saw both men look over at one point and Kellan winked at me. I couldn't exactly read the emotions on his face, but it didn't look like he was grossed out, so I took that as a good sign.

Kellan came back with a smile on his face. K looked at him and smiled. "Well?"

"He said that he would like to get to know you girls, so he asked me to invite you over to my place, and he'll come by later after the show?" He phrased it like a question. As if I was going to turn him down.

We both nodded and he grabbed both of our hands. "We'll take my car. I'll bring you girls back for your car in the morning. It's totally safe here. They've got security cameras everywhere." I felt a little better knowing that my car was going to be okay until morning. I hoped.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"This is my humble abode." Kellan said as he tossed his keys in a bowl. It was nice. More homey than I expected a bachelor to have, but it was nice. His dog, Kola, came barreling into the living room and we pet her for awhile. She was sweet. I was nervous, admittedly. I mean, how in the world did we end up here? Not that I'm complaining, but still.

"You ladies want anything to drink?" Kellan asked as he walked into his kitchen. We mumbled a 'sure' and he came back with three Bud Light's.

We sat and chatted amongst ourselves, draining beer after beer. We were all feeling a bit tipsy by the time Jackson knocked on the door.

"What's up, man?" Kellan greeted with some man hug gesture.

"Tired as hell. You guys start the party without me?" He laughed. Kristen and I giggled like a bunch of loons, but again, we were bombed.

"These ladies were keeping me company until you showed up. I uh, I think I'm going to go show Kristen the rest of the apartment." He winked and grabbed Kristen's hand, who went all too willingly.

Jackson sat down next to me, a little nervous, I think.

"So, you're Danell." He smiled. I bit my lip and nodded.

"And, you're Jackson." I paused. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a little awkward right about now. I have no idea what to talk about." I admitted.

"That's cool. We can talk about anything you want. I should warn you. I don't normally do this."

I furrowed my brow. "Do what?"

He chuckled. "I normally don't meet random women at one of my friends' houses." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I mean, he told me that you were a really cool chick and that I should come hang out. We don't have to do anything."

I felt myself blush. Did he want to do something with me? "Uhm. Maybe we could watch a movie?"

He smiled and nodded. "A movie it is. What do you want to watch?"

So, I picked out Nightmare on Elm Street. I knew he had an affinity for horror movies, so I figured it was good enough.

I found myself jumping and scooting closer to him as the movie ran on. Eventually, his arm wrapped around my shoulder. It felt good there. In the background, I could hear Kellan giving Kristen his "tour." I snorted internally at that thought. Lucky bitch.

I could feel Jackson's breath on my ear and I slowly looked up. Our lips were mere centimeters apart. His eyes darted from my eyes to my lips before slowly leaning and and with a feather-like touch, caressed my lips with his own. I let out a sigh as we put more force behind the kiss.

Eventually, our tongues joined the party and I enjoyed the taste of this man. He tasted like Corona, Marlboros, and Winterfresh gum. He was yummy. The hand that was on my shoulder gradually made it's way to my ass as he cupped it, pulling me closer to him, inviting me to move to his lap. And move, I did.

My knees worked to straddle his lap, and he slid down a bit farther into the couch to get comfortable.

"Tell me what you're comfortable with." He moaned as I absently began to rock my hips against his straining erection.

"I'll tell you to stop if it gets to be too much." I whispered against his lips. He nodded and pulled my head back down and smashed his lips against me, again.

My mind was working overtime. I couldn't decide whether I wanted more, or over the clothes was good enough. I'm not one to just give it away, but what if I never got this chance again? Fuck it. I was going to go with it.

I reached for his hand and guided it underneath my shirt. He got the hint and took over from there. I felt better that I was wearing a skirt. It was going to make things a whole lot easier. I felt his growing excitement between my legs and I arched my back into his touch. His skilled fingers worked me over underneath my shirt and the look in his eyes was almost feral. It was sexy as hell.

His hips rocked beneath me and he moaned. "You're wet." he whispered. I nodded. I couldn't make myself say much else. "I need to feel you." He groaned.

I bit my lip and raised up enough from him to allow him to undo his pants. I could hear a head board slamming into a wall in a far room and I knew without a doubt that Kristen and I would swap stories the next day. Women are just as bad as men. Whatever.

He released himself from his pants and I was too scared to look down. I assumed he'd be big. I didn't want to get freaked out at all.

I went to raise up to take off my underwear, but he just shook his head, reached down, and ripped them off. It was one of the single sexiest things ever.

He lifted his ass off the couch and grabbed his wallet out of his back pocket. He retrieved the condom and slipped it on easily.

After he lined himself up with my entrance, he slowly lowered me down, both of us moaning at the sensation. I was right. He was huge.

I began slowly rocking my self onto him, churning my hips in circles and back and forth. Changing it up every so often.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he moaned. I bit my lip to hold the moans in.

"You feel good." he whispered. "You too" I whispered back.

Our pace quickened, our breathing quickened, as well. It was raw, it was primal, it was fuckhot.

His hands were all over the place as we continued to take each other. Grunting, groaning, and grinding. I rode him into oblivion. This was probably the only chance I'd ever have, and I was making the most of it.

As my hips lowered, his raised in perfect synchronization. It was freaking amazing. His hands tightened their grip on my hips and his body started to tense. With that knowledge, it drove me over the edge, and he fell with me. It was an amazing feeling.

I rested my forehead against his and he kissed my nose, sweetly, before popping my ass with his hand and making me hop off of him so that he could dispose of the condom.

When he came back, all fixed up and cleaned up, he plopped down on the couch. "I'm tired." he yawned. I looked at the clock. It was 4 am. I could STILL hear Kristen and Kellan going at it in his room, at least I hope that's where they were. I really needed to pee and I didn't want to walk in on anything weird.

Jackson must've sensed my hesitance, because he laughed. "Don't worry. They're not in the bathroom. I just came from there."

I sighed in relief and went to the bathroom. Unfortunately, I could hear EVERYTHING that was going on. From, "you like that?" which oddly was NOT coming from Kellan, to "God, you're so wet" which I'm GLAD came from Kellan, otherwise, I'd be worried. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing at the two.

On my way back to the living room, I found Jackson asleep. I smiled as I pulled the throw down over him and turned the TV on. I wasn't sleepy.

About an hour later, at 5 AM or so, Kristen and Kellan came crawling out of the bedroom. And when I say Kristen crawled, it was almost the exact truth. I tried to comfort her, I really did, but my eyes were kind of glued to Kellan's body. He only had on a pair of pajama pants. That's it. I doubt he had underwear on. I had to stop myself from the mental images.

Kristen winced as she walked, but otherwise, she had a big shit eating grin on her face. Yeah, bitch. I feel you. Kellan looked down at a sleeping Jackson. "Pussy." He muttered and went to the kitchen.

"You ladies ready to get your car?" He asked. I nodded, but made a suggestion.

"How about we just grab a cab to the bar? There's no need for you to have to get out. We'll be fine." I told him. He looked wary of the idea, but Kristen whispered something in his ear and he groaned. She smirked in victory, and I didn't want to know what she said.

"At least let me pay for cab fare. After all, I dragged you two here." He insisted. After arguing for a few minutes we relented, and Kellan got his way.

We got back to The Mint and my car was nowhere to be seen. "What the fuck!" I yelled into the air, at absolutely nothing and anything that would hear me.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Kristen groaned. "Dude? Where's your car?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Figured I'd leave it at that. D, I hope you lurve this! LOL... Apparently, I did! Ha!**_

_**Favorite part???**_

_**Leave me love... Kristen**_


End file.
